


Wet lettuce

by SisterDuffin



Category: Casualty (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 14:56:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterDuffin/pseuds/SisterDuffin
Summary: “Are you still being a wet lettuce?”





	Wet lettuce

Charlie swirled the liquid around the glass, necked it in one and placed the glass back down on the bar.

“Another one, please.”

As the barmaid filled up his glass with another whiskey, he hadn’t noticed Jan approach him at the bar.

“Have you spoken to her yet, or are you still been a wet lettuce?”

He rolled his eyes at her comment. Jan, just the person he needed.

“Well?”

“You’re really not helping, Jan.”

“And this is?” She gestured towards the whiskey glass, now filled to the brim with an amber liquid.

“You need to talk to her.”

He shrugged. He picked up the glass and drank the liquid in one again, repeating his actions from earlier.

“Charlie!!”

“What?!” He didn’t mean to snap but he’d had enough. He wanted to be left alone to drink, to heal the pain he felt inside. He knew the kind of person Jan was though, she didn’t ever give up. He rose an eyebrow as she sat down on the bar stool beside him.

“Do you love her?”

Charlie chuckled, “if I didn’t, I wouldn’t be here, would I?”

Jan ordered a pint at the bar along with another whiskey, not that she was encouraging him to drink anymore but the state he was in, another glass wasn’t going to make much of a difference.

“You need to talk to her, put the poor girl out of her misery.”

Charlie sighed, “I don’t want to argue.” He admitted. Having an argument was the last thing he wanted but he knew it was bound to happen. He was angry, he didn’t want to say something else he regretted. He was already regretting his earlier words of not wanting to fight anymore.

“She made a mistake.”

He closed his eyes. He’d had his heart broken numerous times in the past. Baz did it twice, Maggie broke his heart when she turned down his marriage proposal but the pain then, was nothing to how it felt now, it was much raw; much deeper.

“I know.” He finished the liquid in the glass, “and it was partly my fault.”

“Least you’re not blaming Duffy entirely.” Jan answered back.

They weren’t even two years married. It was the happiest day of his life, finally marrying the owner of his heart. He had so many plans. He just never expected it to end up like this. Her god knows where and him sitting in the pub, doing anything he could to numb the pain.

“Are you willing to give up over one, tiny mistake? Walk away at the first sign of trouble?” She shook her head, “I expected better from you, Charlie.”

He sighed once more.

“You’ve got two choices. You find her and attempt to resolve this. Or you walk away.”

“It’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it?” Jan finished her pint, “it’s only as complicated as you make it.” She paused for a minute, “you strike me as the kind of bloke who’s made a few mistakes in his life.”

“I have.” Charlie admitted, too many mistakes to count or remember.

“No offence but neither of you are getting any younger. We’re all on borrowed time at our age. Some more than others.”

Charlie didn’t say anything until he suddenly declared, “You’re right, I’m being an idiot!” He stood up quickly, swaying slightly as the alcohol reacted.

“Where are you going?”

“To find Duffy,” he answered.

Jan placed a piece of paper on the table, “room 36, Green Park Hotel.”

He nodded as he took the piece of paper. Placing it in his pocket, he left the pub. He had to find her. He had to tell her, he was sorry. That somehow, they could move on from this.

Jan shook her head, if she could. She’d bang their bloody heads together.


End file.
